Dating a Cullen
by bellacullen202
Summary: Nessie's experience of her first date. Not with Jake, though. PostBD spoilers.
1. Dating a Cullen

**(A/N) Hey everyone. This is my first story so I hope I didn't mess it up. Hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas please tell me. The first chapter is kind of short.**

**Dateing a Cullen**

**Edward's point of view**

What had I been thinking? Why had I agreed to this? My sweet angel, Bella, could be so evil at times. All because Nessie had her wrapped around her finger.

"Now remember, dad, be nice to Tommy. He's important. If mom can live with this so can you." Nessie reminded me.

Everyone was on edge tonight because of our guest. Nessie had seen him in town and, being her usual self, proceeded to ask him out.

My baby was only 4 months old, even if she does look like a 16 year old. Even if I couldn't kill this boy, I could make sure he understood that my Nessie had a very protective father.

_Edward calm down. I don't like this any more than you, but I'm handeling it._ Bella said squeezing my hand. Over the past month she had gotten better at letting me into her head. We now could have silent conversations.

Suddenly a powerful scent hit me. I smiled to myself as I realized that the odds were looking more in my favor. I noticed Bella looking at me questioningly and said "Backup."

**Bella's Point of view**

I frowned to myself as I pondered what Edward could possibly mean by 'backup'. What did that even mean.

If he messed this up for Nessie she would never forgive him and neither would I. I didn't like this anymore than he did, but I knew that this was an important part of growing up. Unlike Edward, I had accepted that boys were going to be a big part of Nessie's life, and that there would be many more after this one. Just because she had Jacob waiting for her...........

Oh no that must have been what he meant. We had been trying to keep this from Jacob since we had no clue how he would react. Probably worse than Edward, though.

"What the hell happened! Everything just disappeared!" Alice yelled from upstairs, only proving my theory.

I pulled Edward with me onto the porch to wait for Jacob.

**Alice's point of view**

I couldn't believe that I wasn't allowed to meet Tommy. Ness had told me all about him while we shopped for the perfect outfit, miniskirt and babydoll top (cute!), earlier that day. He sounded like he was cute and nice, perfect for Ness.

Why Bella thought the boy would take meeting the parents better if it was just her and Edward I would never understand. I mean I would have been a way better choice than Edward.

I had looked ahead for tonight hundreds of times already, I had discovered if I looked ahead for Tommy instead of Nessie I could see everything, but I was bored so I looked again. It was looking good, Ness might even get her first kiss if Edward could remain civil. I must have really been engrossed in my vision, because I fell off the bed when everything suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell happened! Everything just disappeared!" I yelled in frustration. That was when the smell hit me. That dog was going to ruin Nessie's date. I couldn't let this happen.

**(A/N) Me again. Hope you liked and please review so I can improve.**


	2. She's going Where!

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was having writers block. Thanks for all the reviews, I was shocked. If any of you have a funny idea about what Tommy's last name should be please write me. Thanks to brinna202 for all you've done.**

**She's Going Where?!**

**Bella's point of view**

_Edward you will be in so much trouble if you tell Jake about Nessie's date,_ I silently warned him as we waited for Jake to come.

This was Nessie's big night and I would have my hands full with Edward, I didn't need Jake added to it. They had gotten better at getting along, which worried me. What if they did something stupid?

I snapped my attention back to the forest as I heard Jake approaching. My eyesight was perfect so I saw Jake the instant he came into the clearing.

He paused a moment when he saw us, until he heard Nessie call to Alice in the house. He started to walk toward the house and I knew I had to stop him.

"Jake, wait, I need to talk to you for a minute." I said before he could reach the house. This was going to be bad. "Can you please transform to your human form, I don't really trust Edward to tell me what you say right now."

He looked at me for a minute before loping off into the woods. I tried to compose my thoughts before he could return. Where was Alice when I needed her?

**Edward's point of view**

I waited for Jacob to get out of the woods. I would need his support to win this battle.

Bella was angry with me for wanting to tell Jacob that Nessie was going on a date. I knew he wouldn't take it well, which might give me and excuse to stop the date. I just wasn't ready for boys to be interested in Nessie yet.

I was going to do everything I could to make sure this date wouldn't happen. I knew what those boys were thinking, literally.

Bella would be mad, but it was a simple matter of dazzleing her. Alice could be taken care of with a bribe. Nessie probably wouldn't speak to me, but she was a teen at heart, she would need something from me at some point and all would be forgiven.

_Edward, if you ruin this for Nessie, no physical contact ever again._ I looked over at her and gave her a mischevious wink. She couldn't get an answer out of it. It was for the good of my daughter.

**Jacob's point of view**

I wonder what's wrong with Bella, she seems anxious for some reason. I hope nothing's wrong with Nessie. What if she got hurt? Are they trying to tell me something bad happened to her.

Calm Jake, you don't know anything's wrong. They probably just want to ask me some NORMAL question, like what I want for dinner or something. Why am I being so paranoid?

I walked back to the clearing in front of the house in time to witness Bella and Edward argueing. I knew something was wrong, they never spoke outloud when they were argueing. They really didn't need to, it was always more of Bella yelling and threatening and Edward groveling.

The moment they noticed me they stopped argueing and turnen to look at me, Bella with anger and fear in her eyes, Edward with a look of satisfaction.

_Edward, what's going on. Is Nessie okay?_ I watched him closely to see if he would lie. I saw him shake his head, no. My relaxed my tense stance after I heard Nessie was alright.

_So what's going on? Why is Bella so tense?_ I asked in confusion. Now that Nessie was okay I could begin assessing the new situation.

"I wish you two would stop discussing this where I can't hear." Bella yelled. I wondered what could be wrong for her to be so angry.

"Sorry dear, but Jake was just wondering what was wrong. So tell him Bells. Tell him what has caused me to join his side." Edward replied in an agitated voice. Whoa, I had never heard him talk to her like this.

"Bella, just tell me before I go crazy." I waited for her to answer. After 5 minutes of silence I decided it really wasn't worth my time. "Well I'm going to see Nessie."

As I started to walk to the house again, Bella suddenly said, "Jake, you can't. She's getting ready for her date, and you can't be here when he shows up."

I was stunned for a minute before everything went red. "She's going WHERE."

**A/N Well how did you like it? Please review and ****give ideas.** **I will try to update soon, I'm still trying to get over my writers block. Once again, thanks to all who reviewed, added this to your favorite story, and/or added me to your favorite author. Thanks again Brinna, you know what you did. **

**P.S. Me and Brinna202 will soon be coauthoring a new story. Hope you read it.**


	3. Meet the Parents And Afew Others

**(A/N) Hey guys! This one took longer, but Nessie and Tommy had to get their points in. I hope you guys like it and please review. Thanks to all who gave ideas for Tommy's last name, they were all good and I have an idea, but I'm still open to suggestions. I'm dedicating this story to my two friends Tanice and Ash. Brinna don't be mad. There is a reason why it's not to you.**

**(Disclaimer)I don't own Twilight or any of the characters except Tommy, who makes them act crazy.**

**Meet the Parents...And afew others.**

**Nessie's point of view**

Oh no what am I going to wear? Tommy's going to be here any minute and I'm going to be in a bathrobe with my hair wrapped in a towel. How will I make it through this?

I really like Tommy. I still remember the feel of his hand on mine from earlier today. I was abit of a klutz and with my luck I knocked down a bag of flour, which broke open all over the floor. I was bending down to clean up as much as I could, when a shadow fell over me.

**Earlier that day**

"Hey are you all right?" I looked up to see a tall boy with shaggy brown hair staring down at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just being a klutz." I said as I gestured to the flour all over the floor. I was surprised when he knelt to the ground beside me and started helping me wipe it up. "Hey you don't have to do that!"

"I want to, besides what kind of gentleman would I be if I left a lady in distress?" He said looking up at me through his messy hair. I noticed that his eyes were a startling electric blue that contrasted sharply with his hair. "Why don't you go see if one of the employees will lend us a broom."

I nodded as I stood up and brushed myself off. It didn't take me long to find an employee, a middleaged man with gray hair and a short beard. He wasn't happy when he found out about the flour, but he wasn't mad enough to kick me out at least.

The man and I walked to the back of the store to the mess only to find that the boy had somehow managed to get it all over himself. It looked as though he had roled around in the flour, then dumped another sack all over his head. It was so funny that the man, who's name I found out to be Jim, and I couldn't stop our laughter.

"What's so funny?" the guy asked with a confused look on his face. Sadly this just made him look more ridiculous, which only made us laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, but you just look so ridiculous with the flour all over you." I managed to choke out. The moment I mentioned the flour his face cleared up.

"I guess I better get cleaned up." He said with a sheepish grin on his face. "I don't think I really helped with this."

"I'll take care of it. There's a bathroom in the back where you two can clean up." Jim said as he started to sweep up the mess. The cute guy and I started to protest, but Jim wouldn't let us help. Something about it being safer this way.

The cute guy and I made our way to the bathroom in the back where we helped each other scrub flour out of our hair and off our faces. During this time I realized that I had never learned his name.

I was about to ask him his name, when he said, " By the way, my name's Tommy. What's yours?"

" I'm Renesmee." I said as I shook his hand and looked into his eyes. They were gorgeous and I was getting lost in them when I was snapped back into reality when I heard myself ask, " Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

I was even more shocked when he responded, " Sure. I'll pick you up at seven?" All I could do was nod at that point.

**Present**

Wait a second why was I worrying when there was a simple solution. "ALICE!"

**Tommy's point of view**

What was I doing. I didn't even know this girl, but somehow I felt like there was a connection between us. Maybe I was just watching too many romantic comedies. I was always a romantic at heart.

Renesmee was different from most girls, but a good different. She was pretty, but there was more too her than that. Everything about her intrigued me, the most being that when she smiled, it seemed that there was a secret behind it.

She was a mystery, after I met her I asked around, but no one knew about her. It was like she didn't exist.

I was just pulling up to the address she had given me when I heard a crash. I hoped that everything was alright in there. I hurried up the steps and was about to knock on the door, when a small girl opened the door. She came up to the middle of my chest and had her short black hair sticking up all over her hair. She was very pretty, but not as pretty as Renesmee.

"Hi, you must be Tommy. I'm Alice, Renesmee's aunt." She said as she ushered me in to a sitting room. " She'll be right down and Bella and Edward will be in in a moment, they just had to deal with a little pest problem."

" Hi." I managed to get out before she ran back up the stairs. I sat down on one of the couches to wait for Renesmee and her parents when I heard a crash from the kitchen followed by some muffled voices.

About a minute later three people exited the kitchen and sat across from me. One was an incredibly beautiful woman who resembled Renesmee. Next to her was a man with bronze hair like Renesmee who was holding the womans hand. Next to him was a man with long black hair and native american features. He was glaring at me, which frankly freaked me out.

"So you must be Tommy. I'm Bella, Nessie's mother." said the woman, reaching her free hand out to shake my hand. I automatically took it but something was wrong. This woman was too young to be Renesmee's mother. She had to be 18 at the latest, but Nessie was 16. I noticed from the corner of my eye that the bronze haired boy had sat up straighter after Bella introduced herself.

"Tommy!" Someone shouted from the stairs. I turned to see Renesmee bounding toward me from the stairs.

**(A/N) How did you like it. It's kind of short, but it sets up for later. I have exams next week so it might be a while before my next update. Please review to get me back sooner. Thanks for everything guys especially The Real Mrs. Cullen for all your great reviews. I dedicate the last chapter in this story to you.**


	4. Introductions and Escapes

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back! I know I haven't updated in a long time. I'm kind of sad that I didn't get as many reviews last chapter, but thanks to those who did. Okay I loved all the suggestions, but someone told me one that I just couldn't pass up. I want to see how many can place it. More reviews please. **

**Introductions and Escapes**

**Bella's point of view**

Oh no! Jake is going to ruin the date, Edward's going to help him, Nessie's date will be ruined, and we will have to move again. Can life be any more cruel?

I was suddenly hit by a wonderfully seductive smell. The boy was here and Jake was shaking so hard that I was suprised he hadn't phased already. That was the last straw, something in me just snapped.

"Jake, chill out and get over yourself! Like it or not Nessie is going on this date and if you or Edward do anything to ruin it for her I swear I will personally rip you both apart and burn the pieces!" I shouted.

I instantly felt better after getting that off my chest. I looked around to see both Jake and Edward looking at me with a mixture of suprise, fear, and respect. I had never blown up like this before, but it felt good.

I heard something crash in the house. As I turned around to see what happened, Alice ran out and hugged me. "Oh my gosh, Bella, I'm so proud. I was so shocked when I heard you tell Edward off that I dropped the mirror I was carrying. By the way I'll buy you a new one." She said so fast that I barely caught it with my super hearing.

She turned to look at Edward and Jacob then. "You have about five seconds to get your problems in order. I'll go get the door, he's about to knock." She said in the most menacing she had ever used. I was a vampire and I was still scared.

After she left, I looked back at the boys and, in my best impersonation of Alice's menacing voice, said, "You will sit and let me do the talking." I waited until they both nodded their heads in agreement before I lead them back inside.

**Nessie's point of view**

I was so lucky I had Alice. After I explained my situation to her, she looked in the future to see where we would be going. After a minute, she ran out of the room and came back with a beautiful dress that was a slightly darker shade than sky blue.

"Wow! Alice it's beautiful." I said in appreciation. I wondered where we would be going that would require this dress.

"Try it on before you thank me. I think it's your size." I slipped it over my head and looked in the mirror. It suited me perfectly. It came down to just about my knee, making my legs look longer. Alice connected tha black jewl chocker around my neck that connected to the dress by one onyx stone on the front of the fabric. It was strapless, allowing me more freedom to move my arms.

"It looks beatiful on you Ness." Alice said in a whisper. "Blue suites you like it does Bella. Here try on these shoes." She handed me a pair of open toe pumps, with a lacy ribbon that wrapped around the ankle. A blue flower was over the toe. With them on I easily gained two inches.

She then proceeded to pin my curly hair up in a complex bun with half my hair cascading down my back. "Hold on and I'll get a better mirror so you can see your hair better." Alice said as she ran out.

I kept looking over my outfit to make sure I looked okay. Suddenly I heard a crash. I was about to run downstairs to make sure everything was okay when Alice said, "Ness wait five minutes before you come downstairs."

Alice had never been wrong before so I sat back down and thought about where my date would take me. After awile I looked back at the clock and realized that five minutes had gone by. I got up and made my way downstairs. I turned toward the living room where I could hear voices.

I saw Tommy sitting on the couch and couldn't help myself from shouting "Tommy!" and running to him.

**Edward's point of view**

I watched as Nessie ran to HIM. I noticed the dress right off and couldn't stop the growl that escaped my throat. It was way to short and there were no sleeves. She needed to be wearing something that covered every inch of her skin.

_Wow! She looks wonderful. I hope she likes where I'm taking her._ I wanted to kill him for thinking about my daughter in that dress. I probably would have when she bent down to kiss him had Bella not held me down.

I guess there was one good thing about this, he forgot all about the Bella age thing. He was very perceptive. But, no matter how good a thing it was that he forgot about Bella's age, I was going to get him to stop looking at my daughter.

Alice gasped in the other room, causing me to look into her mind to see me attacking Tommy. I must really have been on the edge because she ran in and immediatly asked Tommy, " So what's your last name Tommy?"

He seemed shocked by her sudden appearance, but answered "Lugosi. Tommy B. Lugosi. My family is traditionally from Hungary."

This nearly brought me into hesterics. I could hear Emmett and Jasper upstairs laughing and Alice was having trouble holding back hers. I mean of all the irony.

I looked over to see Bella looking at me with a confused look on her face. She would be expecting an explanation. I just shook my head at her, I still couldn't speak.

"Okay we're going to go now." Nessie said as she ran Tommy out of the house. She was using my inability to speak against me!

**A/N So how many of you caught that. For those who understood congrats. Please Review. It makes me type faster and update sooner. **


	5. Not MY Daughter!

**A/N So it's been awhile since the last update. How many of you guessed the irony of the name? Well I wasn't sure about this chapter, but my friend were telling me to hurry. Hope you like it and review.**

**I Don't own Twilight or the characters. I also don't own Dracula or the man who plays him.**

**Not my Daughter!**

**Bella's point of view**

What in the world was everyone laughing at? I personally had no idea what was so funny. I mean sure, it's a weird last name, but that's no reason to laugh at him.

_Edward what's so funny? _I asked in an aggravated tone. He just looked at me and shook his head. Why wouldn't he tell me? I couldn't help it when I started to pout.

"Well, we're going now." Nessie yelled as she pulled Tommy out the door. I heard his car start and then pull out of the driveway. They were almost out of earshot before I heard him ask her, "What was your family laughing at?"

I looked at Edward expectantly while I waited for him to tell me the joke. It had better of been a good one, because I had missed getting to question Tommy. Just because I had to act like I was okay with Nessie dating didn't actually mean that I was.

"Bella, how much do you know about old movies?" Edward asked me with a mysterious glint in his eye. All I could do was stare at him. What kind of question was that? What did that have to do with anything?

"I love old movies Edward. I probably know as much about them as you do." I answered carefully. I waited for him to continue so I could see where this was going.

"Did you ever see Dracula, the 1931 version?" He asked, still staring at me. I nodded my head at him.

"The man who played Dracula was named Bela Lugosi and Tommy's name is Tommy B. Lugosi." He explained. "And it also happens that Esme had a thing for him. It drives Carlisle insane whenever someone mentions him."

I had to admitt, it was hilarious. I had seen that movie, and thinking about ESME having a thing for Dracula was a funny sight. It was hard to imagine Esme having sights for anyone other than Carlisle.

**Edward's point of view**

It was incredibly funny to see Carlisle's reaction when he heard the name Lugosi. After all those years of restraint, what almost brings him down? A name. He almost came ripping through the door to kick the boy out when he heard the last name.

Now back to the plan. While I was laughing over the name I had come up with a brilliant plan to ruin the date. Alice was really the only problem, but after years of watching Emmett pull pranks I had learned to remain undecided so she wouldn't see anything until it was too late.

I now just had to convince Jacob to go along with it without asking any questions. It would be hard, but I knew he was just as desperate to get Nessie to away from that boy as me. Once I mentioned that it would ruin the date he would do anything.

"Jacob, may I speak with you for a minute in private?" I asked him in a polite tone. Bella gave me a questioning look. We usually didn't have many nights alone anymore, so the fact that I was asking Jacob for a chat instead of wisking her to a secluded place was kind of shocking.

"Sure." He replied as he followed me out of the house. I knew we would have to go farther to avoid being overheard. I inclined my head in the direction of the forest. He nodded his head an ran into the forest where he changed into wolf form.

We ran for a mile before I stopped and turned to him. "I need you to trust me and not ask questions. Can you do that?" I asked him.

He looked at me skeptically. "What is this all about?" he asked.

"Nessie's date. I don't want her with him anymore than you do. So can you help me?" I asked again.

He looked at me for a moment before a devilish grin spread across his face. " Yeah. So what did you have in mind?"

I smiled at him for a minute before I leaned in and started to say, "First off we're going to make him sweat......"

**A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger, but this sets up for the next chapter when the real drama begins. Hoped you enjoyed the irony of the name. I will try to update again soon. Please review and tell me if you like it. Right now I'm not getting many reviews so I'm not sure if I should continue or not. Please tell me what you think or I might do something drastic.**


	6. Dates and Plans

**Dates and Plans**

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry. I had to figure our where this story was going and I was working on my other story the Volturi Princess. I am going to try to update this every Saturday. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do however own my bookseries Hidden Secrets and Tommy.**

**Edward's point of view**

The plan was perfect. Alice wouldn't be able to see anything until it was too late, right now all she could see was me, Jake and Emmett debating about where to hunt.

Jake had been very open with the plan and Emmett was Emmett. I was kind of worried about him though. I didn't know how long Emmett could hide the plan from Alice. We had tried to distract her by telling Alice to "distract" her.

We were on our way to Machon Robeir. I had seen in the boys mind his plan for the night. I had to admitt, it was a good plan. He took her to the best restraunt in town.

I could hear Jake growling beside me. If there was anyone against this date more than me, it was him. I felt kind of bad for him, if Bella was out with another man, I would be furious.

I motioned for them to follow me as I walked into the restraunt. There was a teenage girl behind the podium, this would be too easy, her eyes were already focused on me while her thoughts were making me cringe.

I leaned over the podium toward her and said, "Miss, my friends and I were wondering if we could have a small booth close to those two, but not where they can see us."

She looked at Nessie and Tommy then looked back at me before answering, "Sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to do that."

I pulled out a wad of twentys and set them on the podium, "How about now?" I asked. I could hear Jake growling in delight. I thought at first he would be disgusted by the bribe, but he just wanted to do whatever he could to get to Nessie.

"Right this way sir." she said as she pocketed the money. We followed her to a booth that was close to the table my daughter and the boy were at, but still out of sight.

**Tommy's point of view**

The date seemed to be going well. The car ride had been filled with idle chatter about her family and her life. She thought she was boring me, but it was utterly fascinating to hear about her life.

We were at the restraunt and she seemed to be having fun. We were in the middle of dinner and talking about anything and everything, when I felt it. It was like a rock had hit me in the back of the head.

I reached up to touch my neck, but there was nothing there. I went back to talking to Nessie, as she said she preferred to be called, when I felt it again.

She seemed to notice something was wrong. "Is something wrong Tommy?" I looked up at her and shook my head.

She looked over my shoulder and her eyes narrowed. She looked back at me and said, "Tommy I'm feeling full. Do you mind if we go somewhere else. I don't want to go home yet."

I nodded at her. I had just been waiting for her to finish anyway. I motioned the waitress to give us the check. Before she left though Nessie handed her a slip of paper and whispered something in her ear, motioning over my shoulder.

We quickly left the restraunt and were driving down the road. We had been driving for ten minutes when I noticed red and blue lights in my rearview mirror.

I looked over at her as I pulled to the side and said, "I'm sorry about this Ness. It just doesn't seem to be my night."

She just smiled at me and shook her head, "I'm actually having alot of fun Tommy. Don't apologize." She really was perfect.

I heard a tap on my window and saw a cop waiting outside. I quickly rolled it down and asked, "Is there a problem officer.

**A/N I know it's short. I'll update soon. Trust me, it does have a great ending. Please review, it makes me happy and type faster.**


End file.
